Talking to the moon
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Penelope disapeared from their lives years ago, but now that a new unsub apeared will she come back again to fight or will she be its target. Based on the song Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**AN1: Hey guys I know I said that I wouldn't post another story, but Yestedays news made me feel so sad and if love these characters I should do something to keep them alive. I don't know if I will keep writing after season 15 is over, but right now I will try as much as I can.**

 **AN2: I wrote this story listening to the song talking to the moon. I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS or The song, they all belong to CBS and Bruno Mars.**

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Penelope Garcia left him six years ago. Luke thought that after telling her how much he loved her and made love she would stay forever. Sometimes things didn't went the way you wanted Luke thought to himself.

"Luke, we got a new case." Spencer told to the other man.

"Great," he said in a bitter tone.

Since she left everybody notice that he wasn't the same. Nobody knew where she was, one day she didn't appear anymore. Emily got a paper that said that she was transferred, but not where.

"What's going on?" Said Emily to Jenifer that was presenting the case.

"Seattle, Women, middle ages. The unsub kidnapped them and let them starve to death." JJ said looking at everyone. "He also has a type." She showed them the pictures.

The four women that were on the screen where Garcia's type.

"Oh my God" Luke said with a broken voice.

"Could she be in danger?" Tara asked.

"We really don't know." JJ said to her team.

They discussed the topic feeling awkward at the knowledge that maybe their friend was in danger.

"None of you have had contact with her?" Luke asked for the thousand time since she left.

"No, it seems like she never was here." Emily said feeling hurt that Penelope never called.

"You think she will come back one day?" Rossi asked again.

"Don't know." Tara shook her head. "She is a free soul, but really she broke us"

The team wasn't the same. They didn't have their light anymore.

That night Luke was looking out of his window, not really paying attention to the rest. He was just staring at the moon, thinking about her again, imagining her blonde hair, her porcelain skin. Thinking that maybe in that same moment she was doing the same as him. Probably she got a new boyfriend, one that loved her as much as he did.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

They arrived, the PD was at their services, the new technical analyst wasn't that good. Nobody liked him.

"Robert, we need you to look for the information we asked." Rossi said exasperated.

"I know agent, but my system crashed again."

"Damn it Robert! You need to change the fucking system! There are lives in danger!" Luke snapped to the young boy. It was something that he always did to the ones that took her place.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm trying" he said nervous.

"Try better." He said rolling his eyes.

The next two weeks they found another body, same MO.

"According to the time the bodies appear this unsub is taking them for two or three weeks." Spencer said.

"So he is looking for a new one" Emily confirmed.

"Or he got them before killing the one he has." Luke said.

"We need more information, can someone call Robert?" JJ asked.

"I will do it" Tara said walking away with her phone.

Two hours later they got more information, but sadly they couldn't get where he was taking them. Robert wasn't that good, and feeling the pressure of the team on his arms wasn't helping that much.

"I think we need to change him, again." Luke said looking at the small paragraph of information he send them.

" Again? Luke we know that nobody will be like her, but we have to accept what we got." Jennifer told him.

"Come on JJ, he is bad. He barely send us information." Rossi protested, letting her know that something was wrong with him.

"I know," she rubbed her head. "But, what else I can do? Nobody wants to work with us, They know is a big spot to fulfill, and also they know that some people here are rude with the technical analyst." She looked at Luke.

"They are useless, I'm not even sorry." he said crossing his arms.

"I'll call Kevin, he is almost as good as Penelope was." Prentiss informed to the rest.

"I don't know Em, he doesn't work with the FBI." Spence told the brunette woman.

"Who is Kevin?" Luke asked.

"He was part of the team, when Penelope was shot, he worked with us in other cases helping her, later he became Penelope's boyfriend and after a few years when they broke up he looked for his dream of a family and a farm." JJ responded.

"Is he good?" Luke avoided the fact that the man was Penelope's boyfriend.

"He is the second one."

"We should call him then, just to be sure we catch this freak."

"Are we assuming that the Unsub could get through Penelope? We don't know where she is why think that?" Tara said to the rest of her team.

"She is right, just because the victims look like her doesn't mean…"

"I don't want to take the risk!" Luke snapped and hit the table that was near him.

"Is okay Luke, neither we." Prentiss hold him by the shoulder. "I think you are just too involved and you need to go back to Virginia."

"No!" He was very upset. "I won't go back until we catch him." Saying that he walked out of the room.

"What happened between those two" Tara implied.

"Isn't obvious?" Rossi said. "He was so inlove with her, and she left. Now Luke is devastated."

Luke kept walking he passed through the glass doors walking outside the building. Tears rolling down his cheek, this wasn't the first time he cried after her, neither the last one. He looked to the moon he always hoped she will be doing the same wherever she was. Now he was hoping so hard she wouldn't be in danger.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

In other part of the city…

"Mrs Johnson?" A little girl with big brown eyes and long chestnut hair asked.

"Yes sweetie?" The old woman replied.

"Where is mommy?" Her eyes were full of tears.

"I wish I could know baby." The woman opened her arms to hug the girl.

"Can we call the emergency contact?"

"I think we should, it's been two days. What did your mother said?" Ms Johnson was like her grandmother.

"That if one day she didn't returned we should call Emily Prentiss, that she would help us find her." The little girl's voice was broken. "And that my daddy will took care of me if something happened."

"Let's call them then." The woman hold the old piece of paper in one hand and with the other dialed the number.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey I know it took me so long... as always I do not own CM or the song.**

 **AN: Review if you want more, I want to know if you like it!**

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Luke was still watching the sky when JJ ran outside through him.

"Alvez!" She yelled.

"What?" He never looked at her.

"We got a call." After listening to those words he turned and could see his own fear in her eyes.

"Who was it?" He got up as fast as he could.

"Lila Johnson, she called, the mother of the girl she babysit is lost." Her eyes were full of tears.

"Whos the mother JJ?" Luke breathe still in fear.

"Penelope, we think the unsub got her." And with that JJ started sobbing, Luke hold her before she could fall on the floor.

"Calm down, we are going to get him, before something happens. Now let's go and call Kevin." With JJ still by his side he walked inside. "Do you think is time to call Kevin?" He asked to the rest.

"I'm on it," Emily answered with her cellphone on her ear.

After a few minutes all of them were walking through the SUV. "I will follow you," Rossi said to Emily. "Luke get in the car."

They went as fast as possible to investigate around the house and inside. "You think we will find her on time?" Luke was very nervous.

"We better." Rossi answered.

"Good" he said looking through the window.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Luke and Rossi went to look around, with Kevin helping them, soon they found the aspect of the unsub, it was true the man was one of the best.

"What else did you found Lynch?" Luke asked.

"I'm still looking, there's a lot of information, I don't know why they didn't call you before, this man has done a lot of bad things." Lynch was so into the job.

"Keep looking and if you find any address call." Luke replied before hanging up. "He is much better."

"Yes, with him we will find her." Rossi said not taking his eyes away from the road.

Minutes later they arrived at Penelope's home.

"Why it took you too long to call us?" Emily asked the woman.

"I thought it was part of her job, sometimes she stays there till midnight, but now it was going to be the third day." She was very scared. "I want her safe, she needs to come back to her little girl."

On the other part of the house JJ was talking to Scarlet, Penelope's five year old daughter.

"Honey did you notice something strange?" JJ asked.

"No, just last week mommy took me to the park and a man tried to talk to me, and he looked like a bad man."

"Did he said something else?" Maybe he was the unsub, JJ thought.

"That she was going to regret." Scarlet was sobbing. "I want mommy." She cried harder.

"Calm down baby we will find her." JJ's eyes were full of tears, she wanted her friend back. They were talking when Luke entered the room.

"Hi," he said in a shy voice. "Who is this little princess?" Luke asked looking at the girl.

"I'm Scarlet," she smiled looking at him.

"Hello Scarlet, you look just like your mother." He got on his knees to be at the same length of her.

"Mommy says I look like you." She looked at the floor.

"Like me?" Realization hit him in that moment.

Scarlet nod, "Mommy used to tell me stories about you, how did you met and stuff."

"JJ can you leave us alone?" He half smiled.

"Sure" she walked outside the room.

"You liked mommy?" She cleaned her tears.

"Yes, I still do." He sat next to her.

"I want her back." She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"I know baby, so… I think I'm your father, right?" He caressed her hair. That little girl was his, he had no doubt.

"Yes, mommy said that, she showed me pictures with you, also she told me some stories, she said you were her prince, but you had your princess." She looked at the floor.

"Your mother said that?" Scarlet just nod, "Why?"

She looked around. "Can I call you daddy?" Eyes full of tears still missing her mother.

"Sure" he genuinely smiled at her. "I promise that I will bring your mommy to us." He hugged her again and walked outside the room. "Guys," he called the attention of the rest. "She is Scarlet, my daughter." He kissed her cheek.

"Hey little one, I'm your uncle Spence." He waved his hand in front of her.

Scarlet hide her face under Luke's face. "Hi"

"Let's give her a minute" JJ said caressing her back.

"I want mommy" she cried.

"We all want her back, why don't you take her to bed." Rossi told Lila.

"Come on sweetie" Lila tried to hold her.

"No" Scarlet cried, not letting her father go. "Daddy please."

"Shh, calm down baby." He rubbed her back. "I will take you to bed."

"Will you tell me a story like mommy does." She looked at him.

"Yes" he kissed her forehead and walked inside the room. Minutes later he walked outside the room. JJ was there with Mrs Johnson.

"Where are the rest?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Kevin called, he discovered more information"

"Why they didn't call me?" he sat on one of the couches.

"Will you let Scarlet alone?" She brought him a cup of coffee.

"No" He drank from the dark liquid. "I need to go out" he returned the mug to the table and walked out of the room.

Luke was there sitting on the grass looking at the moon, like any other night. He thought that maybe she was safe, that she wasn't hurt and for one moment he let him believe that Penelope would walk through him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he needed to be strong in front of the daughter he just knew he had. His little girl needed both of them.

"Daddy?" That small voice that was so deep inside his heart now called him.

"Hey baby, what are you doing outside?" He opened his arms and she ran through him.

"I can't sleep, can I stay here?" She pout her lips, same way her mother did.

"Yes, hey have you looked at the moon?" He hugged her.

"Mhm," she was playing with his hand. "Mommy and I always sat in the backyard, I always thought you talked with me through the moon."

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Next morning the team arrived into the house. Scarlet was eating her breakfast with Luke, JJ and Mrs Johnson left after he went inside the house with his daughter asleep.

"Morning guys, any news?" He asked as he opened the door.

"We are waiting for Kevin, but first we wanted to come and see if you were okay." Emily answered.

"Daddy made waffles," Scarlet said with her mouth full of honey.

"How are you?" JJ got closer to her.

"I want mommy," she looked at her hands. "Daddy is taking care of me." She half smiled, not wanting to let Luke out.

"He is a good daddy isn't he?" Tara asked.

"Yes" Scarlet finished her breakfast. "I will go and wash my teeth." She got up and ran through the bathroom.

"How is it?" Luke asked once his daughter was upstairs.

"We are close to her, we just need Kevin's information." In that moment Emily's phone went off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own CM or the song I'm using.

I had alot of emotions with the season finale, I also know that they are already working on S 15 , I don't know how to feel about Garvez...hope the writers put them together by season 15.

please leave reviews so I can continue, love you all!

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Two hours later they were walking out of the house, Mrs Johnson stayed with Scarlet.

"You think daddy is going to bring her back?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"He is a superhero isn't he?" Lila was nervous, as much as Scarlet.

"Yes, mommy said that he was the best, same as my uncles and aunties." Scarlet half smiled.

"Then you shouldn't be worried, they are going to come back." She had faith that Penelope would be safe.

In other part of the city, closer to the woods…

"We need to be very quiet," Rossi demanded holding his gun.

"Maybe he has her there." Emily pointed to the old storage that was located next to the house. "We will split, Tara, Luke and Rossi you go inside the house, Spence, JJ and me into the storage."

They did as they were told, the storage was quiet, there were a lot of things, inside they found clothes and shoes of six different women.

"Clear," Said JJ coming from an adjoining room. "Anything?"

"No unsub, no Penelope." Spencer said putting down his weapon.

"Who is in here?" A male voice sounded.

"FBI" Emily shout and ran through him, he wasn't holding any weapon. The unsub ran.

Soon was catched by JJ, who throw herself on top of him. "You son of a bitch, where is she?" She said handcuffing him.

"You will never find her," He laughed. "She will die as the bitch she is." They made him walk through the car.

Inside the house the others were cheking room by room.

"Nothing" Luke was out of his nerves.

"You found her?" Spencer entered the room.

"No, there is nothing." Tara was desperate too.

"We found him," JJ and Em are with him.

"Did he said something?" Luke asked.

"That we will never find her." Spence answered.

"I don't think so" Rossi spoke dialing Kevin's number. "Lynch,"

"You found her sir?" Kevin responded.

"Not yet, I need you to check if he has more properties near the woods."

"I'm on it sir." He hang up.

"What happened?" Emily and JJ walked inside.

"She is not here." Luke said looking around the house, "Where is the bastard?"

"He is with the police, they are outside in case we need to talk with him." Emily replied.

"Well we need to talk, tell them to bring him in here." Luke needed answers.

A few minutes later Roger Nolan was walking inside. "I won't say a word if that is what you want."

"The hell you are going to say." Luke pulled him from the hair.

"Hey! You saw that officer?" The man complained trying to make himself the victim.

"What? I have seen nothing." The police officer said pushing him inside the room. "Talk, where is the woman?"

"I don't know what woman." He turned to look through the window.

"I'm not a fool, start talking or else I will…" he was interrupted.

"You will kill me?" He laughed. "Then you will never know where is she."

"Tell me where the fuck is she!" He snapped hitting the table next to him.

The unsub didn't talk with them, he asked the cops to took him back to the car. It was almost night and they were desperate looking for her.

"I can't…" JJ said sobbing next to Spencer.

"We will find her Jayje, she can't be far."

"I know Spence, but I hope it won't be too late" in that moment her phone rang. "Jennifer" She answered.

"Hi miss Jerau, its Lila" the woman on the other side of the phone greeted.

"Hi Lila, is there something wrong?" She was feeling nervous with the situation.

"Scarlet wants to talk with Luke, she feels very anxious." Mrs Johnson was sad about the the situation, Penelope didn't deserve that.

"Oh, great I will give him the phone, just hold on." She smiled at how the little girl bond with his daughter. "Hey daddy!" She called Luke making the other agents smirk. "Your daughter wants to talk with you." She gave the phone to him.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Daddy!" Scarlet euphorically said. "Why aren't you here?"

"Hi baby." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "I'm still looking for your mom." He was walking around the house for the thousand time that day.

"I miss you," she half smiled and looked out of the window. "Daddy?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes my little princess?" He asked doing the same as his daughter, like they were connected.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

"You think mommy is watching the moon?" Little tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I really don't know" he kept walking around. " I just hope she is okay."

"She will be daddy." Scarlet answered with a tired voice. "Can you tell me a story please?" She asked falling asleep.

"Sure baby," he walked and started with his story, soon he heard Lila's voice that told him Scarlet was asleep, they hang up and he walked out of the room.

"How is it?" Prentiss asked Luke.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"To be a father." She smiled.

"It would be better if I had Penelope by my side, but is really nice to have Scarlet." He looked out of the room again. "At the beginning I felt angry, why in the world she didn't call back, but now I just want her with Scarlet, it doesn't matter if she wants to be with me or not, my little girl needs her mother."

"I really think she loves you." She sat on the floor.

"I don't know." He went and sat next to her making a flabby sound on the floor. "Did you hear that?" He looked at Emily.

"Yes" She hit the floor on the other side making the same sound. "There is something strange in here."

"Did the cops checked around the house? I mean outside?" he asked getting up.

"I don't really know." She shook her head. "I mean they could have, but I'm not that sure."

"Come on let's look." He helped her up and walked outside.

Once there Emily reunited the team to talk with them.

"Okay guys, so we checked the house and the storage from the inside, but we didn't check the surroundings."

"We are going to look around the house." Luke said.

"Why did you come up with the idea of looking around the house?" JJ asked to both of them.

"I sat on the floor and it made a flat sound, so I think there is something under, I think Penelope is in there." Luke explained to the rest.

"Under the ground?" Tara replied.

"Maybe yes, we never know, the thing is that we can't just destroy everything"

"Penelope could anywhere underground, let's get going Emily." JJ said moving around. "What are you witting people!"

They moved around looking for something that helped them to get through her. Luke got a bit far from the house and found a hole covered with wood and leaves.

"I found something guys!" He screamed and started to uncover the entrance.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own CM or the song.

AN2: I'll post soon another story or a OS, hope you like this new chapters.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

 _Luke was uncovering the entrance and as soon as he did he got inside. "Penelope?" he screamed inside the tunnel._

" _Luke!" JJ yelled from the outside._

" _I'm right here JJ. It is all dark" he replied._

" _I will go down with you" Matt said._

" _No, it is too small in here. I will walk all the way down the house to see if she is in there." a few meters later he found a red door, it was still dark. Luke prayed to all gods that she would be alive in there. "Please be here baby." Luke tried to open the door but he couldn't, it was locked. "Damn it!"_

" _Hey Luke! What is going on?" he heard JJ's voice on the back._

" _Is a door in here and I can't hear any noise." he turned to see his co worker right behind him._

" _Kick the fucking door!"_

 _He did as he was told and the door fall in front of them. It was a dark room, the floor was wet. "Penelope?" He struggle to said. His voice was broken. He kept dagging inside the room._

" _You think she is here?" JJ asked._

" _She has to be here!" He snapped and then realized what he did. "I'm sorry Jayje, I just want her back."_

" _Is okay Luke, we all want the same." She looked how ashamed he was._

 _Luke turned around a wall that was there and he found her lying there. Penelope, his sweet Penelope was there. "Penelope!" He ran through her. "Baby please wake up!" He checked her pulse._

" _Is she…?" JJ couldn't finish the question._

" _No, she is alive," her body was cold, Luke took his sweater off and covered her body. "Lets get her out of here." He took her in his arms, and walked out of the room._

 _When they got up from the hole an ambulance was waiting for them. The paramedics took Penelope to check her._

" _Go with her, we will follow you." Emily said to Luke that looked desolated._

 _Two hours later they were in the hospital, Penelope was still asleep, Luke was holding her hand._

" _I'm so happy you are safe." One tear rolled down his cheek. "You are so special for me princess." He kissed her forehead and sat next to her. "I love you."_

" _Luke?" She mumbled still asleep._

" _Yes babe, is me" He kissed her hand._

 _When she felt his lips against her skin she said. "Hug me please."_

 _He got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Later that night when she was fully awake she got scared of the man on her bed. She started to scream._

" _Penny, is me." He said in a soft voice, and felt how she calmed herself._

" _Where am I?" She asked._

" _Hospital, how do you feel?"_

" _I don't know." She didn't look at him. "I thought I was going to die when he first got me, but as soon as I entered the room he gave me something to sleep, the only thing in my mind was my daughter."_

" _He did nothing to you, the doctors ran a couple of tests and you are great, he never touched you or tie you, the only thing was that you were a bit dehydrated." He caressed the side of her face._

" _You… You shouldn't be here." Penelope closed her eyes._

" _Why not?" He smiled._

" _Why are you smiling?" She hitted his chest._

" _Because I want to be with you," Luke kissed both of her cheeks. "And with our daughter, so as far as I know I'm not going anywhere."_

" _You know about her, are you going to scream at me or something?" She hide her face on his chest._

" _No, I'm not." He made her look at him. "I'm not going to lie to you, at first I was really upset. How could you ran away from me? How was that? You had a baby and never called back? But then I looked into those beautiful, bright eyes of Scarlet and I fall for her, I couldn't be mad at you anymore. There is just one thing Penelope, Why you ran away? He cleaned the few tears running down her face._

" _I… I... accidentally read a text of Lisa, it was telling you that she was pregnant, and that you should forget about that baby."_

" _That baby wasn't mine, she tried to convince me that he was, but the dates didn't match."_

" _So… it was all a mistake?" More tears rolled. "I'm so sorry Luke." She wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _Come here," he made her stood and brought her next to the window holding both of her hands. "I might not seen you all those years, but I kept talking to you, and thanks to certain little girl, I know you did the same."_

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

" _What are you talking about?" She said never losing his sight._

" _I'm telling you that every night I talked to the moon, thinking about you, thinking that you would be doing the same."_

" _You did that?" She asked and he nod. "Scarlet and I used to do that, I used to say to her that she could talk with you through the moon and that maybe one day she could see you, I really thought you had a family with Lisa, and I was just a one night…" she was crying again._

" _Hush woman, you were never a one night stand, what I told you that night was real, is real… I love you." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Luke kissed her lips tenderly it was like their first kiss all over again. "I never stopped loving you."_

 _Penelope could feel his lips on hers, she wanted to kiss him again. "I love you too Luke" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry about not calling back, and if you forgive me."_

" _There is one thing," he said playing with her hair. "I will, only if you move back to Virginia with me, I won't survive without you or without Scarlet."_

" _Consider it done." She smiled at him, Luke started kissing her lips, it was a hot kiss, with his hands he massaged Penelope's butt, making her moan at the contact of skin. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Luke walked back to the bed never losing contact with her. "I missed you Lu." She said between kisses._

" _Missed you too baby." He started to undo the ribbons of her hospital clothes. She was on top of him, moving her hips feeling his erection. "You have no idea how much I want you." He went down to kiss her neck._

" _I have a really good idea Tiger." She smiled and went to kiss him back._

" _Oh my god!" They heard a woman's voice._

" _Fuck" Penelope said getting off of Luke. "I'm so so sorry." She said to the nurse that was standing next to the door._

" _I'm sorry, I was just…" The little woman with pixie hair was red. "I mean… I… I will go excuse me." She ran out of the room._

" _Oh god! Poor little thing." She said almost laughing._

" _I don't even feel sorry." He got out of the bed and wrapped Penelope between the bed and his body._

" _Stop it you hot blood man!" She snapped._

" _As far as I know you wanted this too." He pointed between both of them._

" _I still do baby, but I don't want to traumatize any other nurse." She kissed his jaw._

" _Okay," he turned. "I will do this" he pointed at her clothes. "And we can go back to sleep, I can have you tomorrow anyway." He kissed the exposed skin of her back and did the ribbons one by one._

" _You know I would prefer a sexier outfit right?"_

" _You look smoking hot in anything." He helped her to get in the bed again. "Now you sleep my angel."_

" _Can you hug me please?" She pout at him._

" _Yes." He got under the blankets and pulled her closer to him. "I love you baby."_

" _I love you too handsome." She hold his hands in hers, and soon they were soundly asleep._

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it took me too long to update, but it is finally here. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be the last. Also I will try to post another os and a new ff.**

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

That morning he woke up first, she was still in his arms, he loved the feeling of that woman close to him. Luke felt she was moving.

"Morning beautiful" he kissed her temple.

"I don't think I look beautiful right now." She turned inside his embrace. "But I will accept the compliment."

"I'm happy you accepted because it is true." He moved his face down to give her a kiss, but she turned her face. "What the…"

"Morning breath," she interrupted.

"Don't care." He pulled her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you" he kissed her again.

"I…" Someone knocked at her door. "Come in."

"Good morning." It was her doctor. "Do I interrupt something?" She entered the room smiling.

"Nothing," Penelope replied. "When can I go home?"

"I just need to check on you and then you are free, by the way, you guys traumatized one of my nurses." Dr. Wilson said giggling.

"We are sorry for that." Penelope said with her face read.

"I'm not sorry honey." Luke told her and then kissed her hand.

"Well Mr Garcia, you two are a really nice couple," Dr Wilson smiled. "But you traumatized my nurse."

Penelope laugh when she saw Luke's face. "He is not…" she kept quiet feeling his hand squeezing hers.

"Where do I sign to take this beauty with me?" Luke asked.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Dr Wilson said walking outside.

"Take a shower, your things are in the bathroom, JJ brought them." He kissed her temple and walked outside with the doctor.

It was the first time she was alone, she felt so exposed, Luke wasn't going to be there for her all the time. What if that freak took her again? If this time he succeed? Her poor baby will suffer. Penelope got inside the bathroom and started to cry. Few minutes later Luke came back and his girl wasn't there in the room, he opened the bathroom door and Penelope was there, crying on the floor. As soon as she saw him, She tried to make him leave. "Go please, I don't want you in here."

"Honey what is going on?" He got on his knees and took her in his arms.

She fought, but soon fell on his embrace. "I'm so sorry Luke, you are so good to me and I hide our daughter. I don't deserve a man like you." She continued crying and sobbing.

"Don't say that," He took her face between his hands. "I won't lose you again, I love you so so much my beautiful princess, so don't you dare to ask me to leave again, got it?" He hugged her harder.

"I love you too Luke." She caressed his face.

"I know that babe." Luke kissed her lips and helped her up. "Hurry angel, Scarlet is waiting for us."

"Can you help me?" She asked opening the shower.

"Of course sweet lady." Luke opened her robe and caressed her smooth skin, made her turn and kissed her lips deeply. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place.

"We need to be quick," she put her leg around his waist.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He moved his hands to hold her in place. Once they were naked Luke took her inside the water. "I missed you babe." He kissed her neck.

"Me too Luke." She scratch his back feeling his hard cock almost inside her. "Ooh my…" she whimpered. "You my love are… ohh Luke!" She couldn't hold it.

"You are so tight babe," He buried his face between her breast with his arms he hold her in place. He heard her scream. "Shh they are going to catch us." Luke kissed her mouth into a deep kiss.

"You are breathtaking." Penelope moaned and then bite his shoulder.

He groaned. "What can I say." He moved his hand between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit. "I want you to cum Penny."

She nod and pulled his face to kiss him one more time. Soon both were cumming and after they finish their bath and got dressed they left the hospital. On their way home both couldn't stop smiling. Penelope took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you for being here." She smiled.

"Chica, I love being here with you." He slowly pulled her hand and gave a kiss.

"I'm so thankful for being alive and having you. I really thought that you wouldn't forgive me, but you did." She closed her eyes and small tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm just very happy that I have my whole family with me."

Luke stopped the car and turned to look at his girl, he was so in love. "My pretty angel, I will never leave you, I'm thankful that I have you and that little girl, that is anxiously waiting for us at home."

"I'm still sorry for running away that morning."

"Hey the past is in the past, now I will take you back with me and we are going to be a very happy family." He pulled her and kissed her lips. "I love you" he whispered near to her mouth.

"I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder and he drove through her home.

A few minutes later he was parking the car in front of her house. "We are here."

"Yeah," she said a bit nervous.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I don't know how they are going to react." She looked at the floor.

"Honey those people inside the house are your family, they love you no matter what." He smiled and got out of the car to help her. "And don't even think on having a negative feeling, you are the light of my life." He helped her out and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Lets go inside, Scarlet will come running to us in no minute." Luke hold her hand and walked through the door.

"Mommy!" The heard a tiny voice screaming inside. Soon their little angel was running out of the house with open arms. "Daddy! You brought her back." Scarlet said as Luke picked her up to hug him and Penelope. "I missed you mommy."

"Ooh my little cupcake I missed you too," Penelope said wrapping her arms around her little girl.

"Don't ever go again." The little girl said with tears in her eyes. "Please mommy."

"I won't go baby, I will be with you forever."

"Thank you daddy," she kissed Luke's cheek and he smiled. "Mommy? Does daddy need to go back? I want him to stay with us."

"Yes I have to go back, but you my beautiful angel and your stunning mommy are coming with me." He kissed Penelope's temple.

"Really?" Scarlet was excited.

"Really my little princess." Penelope smiled. "Come on let's go inside."

"All my aunties and uncles are waitting for you, auntie JJ said that you were in troubles, why mommy?" She told them with worry in her voice.

"Just go inside baby, I will protect mommy,okay?" He hold Penelope's hand and walked inside the house.

"Okay daddy." She smiled and ran away.

"She already loves you." Penelope expresed .

"Yeah and that makes me the happiest man on earth." Luke couldn't stop smiling to her.

They entered to the house and all her family was there, JJ and Emily ran to hug her.

"You are in so may trouble Gracie." JJ told her.

"I'm so sorry guys, I really thought it was the best, but running away wasn't the answer," she had tears in her eyes. Emily and JJ hugged her each of them on one side.

"Kitten you did what you thought was the best, we still love you." Rossi got closer to her.

"I think we need to pull some strings to get Garcia back." Spencer smiled to the rest.

"We want you back Garcie." JJ told her.

"Actually," Luke made everybody move to one side. "We already talked about that." He kissed Penelope's cheek.

"Yeah and I was going to ask my beautiful boss lady if she wanted me back." She hold tighter Luke's hand.

"Of course we will take you back, I'll be losing two of my best coworkers if I didn't." Emily answered.

"Great, told you handsome." She turned and kissed Luke's lips.

"May I ask your relationship, guys?"

"We are going to get married." He smiled to his boss.

"Awesome" Tara and JJ said at the same time.

They spend the rest of the afternoon packing and getting everything ready, so Penelope and Scarlet could travel as soon as possible. Sadly the rest of the team except Luke went back to Virginia that night.

"I'm so happy" said Luke holding his girlfriend.

"Me too, everything changed in such a few time." She smiled at him.

"I know, but it was for good, you and my little princess are coming back with me." He kissed the top of her head.

"I should never have ran away." Penelope looked at the floor.

"My sunshine, that is in the past." He made her move to kiss her lips. "You my sexy girl are with me again." Luke deepen the kiss.

"Luke, make love to me." She moaned near his lips.

"Yes" He pulled her from under the covers, Penelope was on top of him, when they heard a little voice coming from the outside.

"Mommy, daddy, may I come in?" She asked knocking at the closed door.

"Damn it!" She whispered getting back to bed. "Yes pumpkin come here."

Scarlet opened the door and run into the bed. "I couldn't sleep mommy, can you hug me please?" She was between them. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure come here my little butterfly." Luke opened his arms and hug his little girl tight.

"Hey I want a hug too!" Penelope complained getting closer to Luke.

"Will you stay with us daddy?" she played with Penelope's hair.

"Always" He said kissing the forehead of both of them. " Come with me." He smiled and got out of the bed taking his daughter with him. "Come on babe," he took Penelope's hand to.

"Where are you taking us?" Penelope asked once she was next to him.

"To see the moon." Was only response. They stood there he mumbling love things into her ear, and holding Scarlet in his arms.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! sorry it took me so long to update! I just want ro say that I'm so sad that now everything is over, the finish recording season 15, now it is the end of an era. Now this ff is over, I still have a few ideas. I will post something when I have the time. Love you so much my readers!**

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Penelope could hear her daughter laughing from the back yard. She was making breakfast for her family while Luke and Scarlet played with a ball. "Daddy!" She kept laughing.

"Guys play nice!" Penelope said from inside.

"Hey you!" Luke grabbed her by the waist. "Need help?" He kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine." She turned her head a little to kiss his lips.

"Tell me if you need something." He kissed her again. "I will be outside."

"Daddy you coming?" Scarlet scream.

"Go handsome." She smiled at him. "That little peanut is very demanding."

"Just like her mommy." He slap her butt.

"Hey!" She complained, but he knew she was joking. "I love you." She whispered once he was gone.

Once they ate Luke and Penelope started talking.

"We will leave in a week." He picked up some plates.

"That's great, you think they will restore me in the team?" She walked behind him and stood next to the sink.

"They would be dumbs if they don't." He smiled and start washing the dishes. "You are the best."

"I know, I really missed my family." She looked at the plate she was drying.

"We missed you honey, you have no idea how much, but from now on we will be very very happy." He blow a kiss to her.

"I couldn't be any luckier." She moved to his side and kiss his arm.

They finish talking and Penelope went to the living room, Scarlet was making a little drawing.

"Mommy?" She asked not taking her eyes away from her task.

"Yes?" Penelope answered sitting on the couch.

"Will I have a room in that new house you said?"

"Yes," she looked at Luke that was walking out of the kitchen.

"Have you been in that house?" Penelope knew her daughter was thinking a lot about moving to another house.

"Yes," Luke answer to Scarlet. "Your mother has been in my house, now is gonna be our home." He picked her up and sat next to Penelope. "And when we arrive you can choose any color you want."

"Thanks daddy." She smiled and hugged him.

"It will be pretty good baby, and you'll have a lot of friends." Penelope caressed her hair.

"What about Molly?" Now she was playing with her hands. "Can we take her with us?"

"Who… who is Molly?" Luke asked looking at Penelope and then at Scarlet.

"She is the grand daughter of Lila, sometimes they go to the park together. Baby, Molly can't go with us, she needs to stay with her family."

"I will miss her." She buried her face on Luke's chest.

"Hey what about a sleepover? Mommy and I will make it very special for you, right honey?" He kissed Penelope's hand.

"Of course, I will call Lila to ask her." She stood up and gave a kiss to Luke and to their daughter before leaving.

That afternoon the house was full of laugh and girly screams, Scarlet and Molly where having a blast.

"She looks so happy." Luke said pulling Penelope closer to him. They were sitting on the couch, while the girls were inside Scarlet's room.

"She is happy, you have no idea how many times she asked about you," tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry babe." He kissed her forehead "I want to know everything about her, and your life in here, when did you knew you were pregnant and stuff."

"A month later, after I was living in here I started to have nausea and all pregnancy symptoms, I thought it was because of moving from one city to another, but apparently no." She shyly smiled. "I went with the doctor and she asked me if I hadn't had a pregnancy test, and that is how I knew."

"You never thought about coming back to me?" He asked.

"Everyday" she caressed his face. "It was so difficult to move into another city far away from home, from my family, and then knowing I was going to bring someone into this world."

"You should have…" he made her look at her. "You have no idea what my life was without you." Luke kissed her lips.

"I have a pretty good idea, it was something like mine without you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Penelope." Luke caressed the back of her head.

"I love you too." She got up of her spot and kissed his lips. "I want to be with you." She whispered against his lips.

"Only if you are very very quiet." He buried his hands on her hair and kissed her again.

"Super uberly quiet my love." She pulled his hand and walked with him through the room.

"We should check on the girls first." He said when he listen to the giggles coming out of his daughter's room.

"Mmhm" she said turning around and kissing his neck. "Okey, let's be responsible parents." She turned and open the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She jumped from her spot.

"Auntie P," Said the other little voice inside the room.

"Hey my little peanuts," Said Penelope entering the room.

"Daddy we need your help!" Scarlet took his hand in hers. "We want a castle," she gave him a couple of blankets. "You can be our king, right Molly?"

"Yes" She nod.

"It will be my pleasure to be your king, kind princess, but a king needs a queen." He pulled Penelope through him. "Will you be my queen, baby?" he kissed her lips sweetly.

"Now and forever" She rested her hand on his shoulders returning the kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy! Hurry please" She pulled Penelope's dress.

"Yes Yes! We are on our way! She smiled and helped Luke. When they finished and turned to see both girls, hey were completely asleep.

"Look at those two." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist. "What do you say if we put them on bed and then I put you in bed." he moved his hands up and down on her hips.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea babe." She kissed his jaw and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's do it."

They took each one a girl and put them in bed, soon the were entering to her room.

"Now baby, I will take this off." He buried his face on her neck and kissed it. "I want you all naked." He started to take her clothes off.

"I want you so bad Luke." Penelope said in a slow voice.

"I want you too, I just need to know one thing."

She turned inside his embrace and caressed his face. "What is it lover?" She looked so sensual in his arms, so sweet and at the same time so hot. Her soft curves in his arms, she was wearing the sexiest lingerine he could think of, red lace, both things he loved and looking at her body in that made him feel like never before.

"I just need to ask princess." He hold her by her waist and felt her soft touches on his face and shoulders.

"Tell me." She got on her tips and kissed his lips.

He doubt on asking, but he had to. "Did you… I mean any other." He gasped. "You dated someone?" He finally got the nerve to ask.

She looked at the floor, and walked away of him. "No, I've never been with anyone else."

"P, I'm not asking that, I'm just…"

"Hush, I don't need explanations, you wanted to know, but what about you Luke?" She asked.

"No, I'll never betrayed you like that."

"You didn't know if I was going to come back." She looked at the floor.

"Deep in my heart," he took her hand and placed on his chest. "I knew you were going to come back to me."

"I'll never go again." She hugged him.

"I know baby." He lifted and walked with her in his arms. "You will always be my sweet girl." He kissed her lips and undid the front of her bra. Her breast were on display for him, Luke licked and caressed each. "You taste so good babe."

""Oh Lu…" she moaned feeling how one of his hands was getting inside her panties.

"Let me love you P." He whispered and kissed her neck.

"Yes my love." Luke kept kissing her body. She undressed him caressing his body. Penelope was so in love with him, he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He ripped her panties and instantly opened her legs rubbing his cock in her, a soft moaned escaped out of her lips.

"You are so wet." He implied and got inside her, She screamed his name atthe feel of hin in her. "Hush babe, the girls are in the other room."

"I...damn! I know.!" Penelope moaned when he kissed her lips softly. Luke kept moving until both were ready to cum. "Oh Lu!"

" I need to cum P, tell me I can do it inside you." he kissed her again and she nod. Once they came down of their climax he hold her near him, she was lost in her own thoughts. "What are you thinking baby?"

"Just wondering about our future." She expressed playing with the hair of his chest.

"I think it will be amazing my angel." He kissed her temple.

"Lu?" She asked.

"Tell me" he said rubbing the side of her body. He knew she was doubting. "Penelope, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah, I know." She looked at him in the eyes. "We haven't use any… mhm…"

"Hey babe, I know what we are doing." He caressed her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I'll be." He kissed her.

"You sure?" She smiled at him.

"Very sure, I'll be thrilled to have another baby or babies with you."

"Me too handsome." That night they made passionate love, promising each other a future together, full of happiness and love.

After a few days they came back to Virginia, her family was thrilled to have them there. Penelope didn't understand how she survived without them, but she finally was there, with her beloved daughter and her husband to be.

"Thank you for bringing me back lover." She kissed his cheek.

"It was my pleasure." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't get to run away, got it?"

"Got it." She pulled him down to kiss him.

"Now, there is something I wanted to do." He got on one knee. "My lost girl, my Penelope, will you do me the honor to marry me?"

"Oh god! Yes!" He got up and lift her, spinning with her in his arms.

The rest of the team was clapping and cheering them, finally everything was normal for them. Now they could stop talking to the moon and finally be together.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

THE END


End file.
